One moment
by 9lovely8
Summary: A Girl wants to became an actress in L.A. and there she meets Cody Longo. (fromm Hollywood heights)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. (Sorry for my bad English, my mother language isn't english)

1 Chapter

I lived for three months in Los Angeles now, because I wanted to became an actress.

L.A. was the dream of my childhood and even when I was a teen I wanted to live in Los Angeles and I still loved it.

The people were nice, the weather was great and I had a great flat in a nice neighborhood.

The only thing which wasn't that great was, that I just got rejections for acting rolls, but I hoped that I would have luck for the next time.

And today was my first day in my new job, a coffe shop, which was two blocks away!

The sun woke me up early in the morning.

It was a beautiful, sunny and warm day today and i't was even already 7 o'clock.

Shit!

I was supposed to be in one hour in the coffe shop.

I stood up and get dressed quickly, I decided to wear a white blouse, a dark blue jeans, accessories and sunglasses.

After I finished getting dressed, I had breakfast and made my way to the coffe shop.

I didn't found the coffe shop even after an half hour and I went really crazy.

My first day at the shop and I came late.

I thought I would look like a little lost kid, here in L.A. and honestly?

I was.

"Hi, ehm, can I help you?"

I turned around.

A very hot guy was in front of me.

He was about 28, had a very trained body, and black, well styled hair.

He wore a dark jeans, a blue tshirt and black sunglasses.

"ehm, well... ehm yes."

"and how can I help you?" he asked in a funny way.

I felt, that i get blushed.

"well, I was searching for a coffe shop"

He laughs:"I think there are hundreds of coffe shops in L.A."

"Oh yeah. Sure. The name is 'coffehour' and I have to find it, because it's my first working day there today."

"your firts working day. well.." he looked at his watch "I have to be in 45 minutes at a meeting. I'll show you the shop"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Sure. Come on."

On our way, we talked about our hobbys and he even asked me, why I'm in L.A.

I was ashamed, but I told him my dream about an acting career.

We walked for 10 minutes, after we stand in front of the coffe shop.

I invited him for a free coffe, because he helped me.

"sure, why not?" he smiles.

We went into the shop.

I ordered two coffe mugs.

I decided two write my mobile number on his mug.

After I did that, I gave him his coffe with a smile.

"call me" I said with a wink.

"I will" he smiled and leaved the coffe shop.

And I started my first working day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 4 pm when I finally was allowed to leave my work.

I was totally tired and I had absolutely no idea, that this job would be so damn exhausting.

well, I had to earn money, if I wanted to have a good life here in Los Angeles, and to reach my dream I'd take nearly every job.

When I leaved the coffe shop, I decided to make a little sightseeing tour trough L.A., because I had no time to do that until now.

Suddenly my phone rings.

It was an unknown number.

"Hellooo?" I said a bit afraid.

"Hi, you gave me your number today, remember?"

It was the hot guy.

"oh, ehm. of course. how are ya?"

"thanks, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you, if you want to do something with me today."

I hesitated.

"Or maybe not?" He asked carefully.

"Oh no. I mean yes. I mean, I'd love to do something with you."

I suddenly had to smile.

"Cool, well. what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I actually wanted to make a little sightseeing tour trough L.A., I haven't seen that much from this city."

"Okay, that's great. I mean, I live here for a long time now, I can show you a bit around and even for free. I mean, just if you want to."

If course I wanted to. He seems very nice, so I said yes.

"Yes, sure."

"Okay, I'm near to your coffe shop, I'll meet you there in like 10 minutes. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, See ya in 10 minutes."

I was so happy, because my first working day was great, I lived in LA and now I have something like a date with a super hot guy.

Nothing could become better for me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After exactly 10 minutes he stand in front of me.

He smiled at me and huged me.

"Hi" He said.

I was a bit nervous, but finally I was able to say a shy "Hey".

"Well, you wanna start the sightseeing tour?"

"Yeah, Let's start."

He took my hand.

A little, but kind of sweet flutter went trough my body.

He had parked his car 10 meters away from the coffe shop.

It was a black sport car.

"You have cool car." I said.

"Thanks, but I'm saving money for a Lambo."

He opened a car door and helped me to get in.

Than he get in, too and he started the motor.

"At first I'll drive with you to the most popular place for tourists."

"The Hollywood sign?" I asked.

"Yes, It's not very creative I know, but you should be there when you live here."

While he was driving I wanted to turn on the radio.

"Wait, I'll help you" He said and smiled at me.

He touched my Hand and again a flutter went through me.

"Actually I don't like listening to the radio very much. But I have a playlist. If it's okay for you, you can choose a song from there." He smiled at me.

I choosed a song.

I liked it very much " That's a cool song"

He laughed.

"Thanks. I hope you like my taste in Music."

"Yes, I mean until now. I hope you don't listen to heavy metal. I don't like that Kind of Music very much."

"I promise, I don't listen to heavy metal.I think it's time to introduce myself, I'm Cody Longo."

"Nice to meet you Cody."

"And what's your name?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Sophie."

"That's a beautiful name, Spohie. Sounds good."

"Thanks."

It took nearly an hour until we arrived at the Hollywood sign.

"It's beautiful here." I wondered.

"Just like you."

"I see, you are a little charmeur."

He laughed "Yeah. Kind of. Come on, I have a little surprise for you."

"Mh, what is it?"

"You'll see. come with me."

He get out of the car and again he helped me to get out of the car, too.

Than he went to to the trunk and said in a quite voice "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes.

I had totally no idea, what he wanted to do with me.

It was so exciting.

He closed the trunk and took my hand.

"Don't open your eyes. You have to trust me now for the next three minutes."

"I will." I whispered.

We walked for a few minutes until he stopped "Wait a minute. I will tell you, when you can open your eyes again."

I felt the sun on my face and the birds chirping.

"I can't wait to see, what you want to show me." I said.

He whispered in a sexy, deep voice in my ear "You can open your eyes again."

I slowely opened my eyes.

We were about 20 meters next to the Hollywood sign at a quite place.

The sun was low and far awy we saw the skyline of L.A.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I was blown away "Yes, it's so romantic here and so beautiful."

"I hope so. Oh and here's the best part"

We turned around.

Cody prepared a picnic for us...


	4. Chapter 4

Before I'm gonna start with the next chapter, I want to say thanks to your lovely reviews. I'm glad you like it and to answer to one review: I don't know somebody, who's called sophie and my name isn't Sophie, I just like the name. :)

Chapter 4

I never expected a picnic.

"Come on, you have to try these strawberrys. They're the best here in LA." He said.

He took one big, red strawberry and he puts it in my mouth.

It was really tasty.

"Mmmmh, thank you. Yeah, you're right. They're the best I've ever tasted."

"I knew, you'd say that. I love them, too." He smiled at me.

"Sit down, you have to taste the other things." he said.

I followed his request and sat down on the picnic blanket.

He prepared a few fruits and a few meals.

I tasted a meal, which was a peace of ciabatta bread with tomato creme.

"Cody, this is super delicious. Tank you"

"I hoped you'd like it."

He slowely moved closer and he put his arm around me.

His arm was strong and muscular and he had a parfume, which smelled very good.

I put my head down on his shoulder.

He looked at me and whispered "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

His breath was warm.

I looked down, because I get blushed again.

We couldn't see the sun anymore, but the sky over Los Angeles was orange-pink and we could already see the moon.

"It's so beautiful here, Cody. Thanks."

"I like this place very much, so I decided to show you this place, too. But it's getting cold. I think we should go."

I was a bit sad, but he was right.

It was cold.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go."

I stood up and he did that, too.

He started to clean up our picnic and I decided to help him.

"You don't have do do that." He said.

"Oh, but I want to. I mean, I also ate something, right? So I have to help." I smiled.

After 5 minutes we finished cleaning up.

He took my hand again.

His hand was muscular, too and even warm.

I smiled at him "You know. That was fun today. Thank you."

"your welcome." He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It's just. All my girlfriends were nothing like you. You're... different."

I shook off his hand.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked surprised.

"That was kinda strange, honestly..."

"What?"

"you compared me with your ex-Girlfriends. We just know each other for one day."

He looked down "Yeah, You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling so comfortable around you. I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay."

We arrived at his car.

"I'm gonna drive you home, if it's okay for you?"

"yes, sure." I said smiling.

We get in his car and he started the motor.

It was midnight, when we arrived in front of my flat.

We get out of the car again.

"It was an amazing evening, Cody. Thank you."

"I hope we can do something like this again, soon."

"I'd love to do that... I'm sorry, but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes sure."

He came closer and huged me, while doing that he whispered in my ear "See you soon, beautiful"

Than he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and winked at me.

A little flutter went through my body.

I smiled and went into my flat.

He was so sweet.

When I was in my flat, I brushed my teeth quickly and got to bed.

With a little smile, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I already woke up at 4.30 am, because I can't sleep.

I decided to run a bit, because it was way better than just laying in bed.

I stood up and put my running clothes and my shoes on.

After that, I drunk some water,picked my ipod and leaved my appartment.

The sun was about to rise up.

I put my headphones in my ear and I started to run.

It was very warm already, but I forced myself to run through my neigberhood even when it was hot.

After one hour, I came back to my apartement and I was puffed.

I went under the shower.

The cool water calmed me down and after the shower I felt fresh again and I even smelt a bit after cocosnut.

I got dressed quickly, because I had to be in 40 minutes in the coffe shop again.

After I got dressed I had a fruit salad as breakfast.

After that I grabbed my phone, my purse and my coffe-to-go cup and went to work.

Because of Cody, I now knew where the shop was ,thankfully.

It took much time to get there, because there was much traffic.

But nearly after an half hour I finally reached the coffe shop.

"Morning" Tamara, another waitress, said.

"Hi. How are ya?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, and you?"

"yeah. Me too."

She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sure you're fine..."

What did she meant?

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well. I saw that hottie yesterday. You'd be not normal if you wouldn't be fine." She laughed.

"are you guys gonna meet again?" she asked.

"Ehm.. I hope so. why're asking?"

"You two are great together. that's all."

I smiled "Thanks..."

"Hey, Sophie. Do you wanna grap some food later with me? I know that you're new here in L.A., maybe you want to talk to somebody?" she asked friendly.

"Yes. That'd be great."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After our work shift ended in the coffee shop, Tamara and I went to a little Café, which was at the beach.

I ordered a bottle of water and a tuna sandwich and Tamara ordered a Tomato-Salat.

We talked about the work and she told me about her life and dreams in L.A.

She told me, that she goes to college to become a lawyer one time and when she has time, she works at the coffee shop.

"Sophie?"

"Mh?" I took a sip of water "What's wrong, Tamara?"

"Tell me about that hottie, what was his name again?"

"Cody" I smiled. When I spoke out his name, I had to think about his strong arms, his cute smile and his good smelling cologne.

"Oh I see..."

"What?" I asked

"You are totally crazy about him." she laughed "But who wouldn't be? He could be a calvin klein model. He looks sooo hot."

"You really shouldn't judge about him, just because he looks good..."

"I'm... I'm not doing that!"

"Just saying... Let's change the topic, ok?"

"Jeesus, chill!" she said "You don't need to be so offensive!"

I felt bad. She was right, He is hot and I really had to think a lot about him.

"I'm sorry Tamara. I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

"It's okay." She whispered.

I smiled at her "So. What do we gonna do after our lunch?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm already meeting my boyfriend tonight. But, you can come with us. We're gonna go to the theater."

A visit to the theater would be very nice, but I don't wanted to be the third wheel.

"I... I don't know."

She smirked "I know how that wouldn't happen..."

I know what she meant.

"No! I won't ask Cody. We rarely know each other."

"Why not? I'm sure he would be happy to come with you."

"I don't know. I think I'm not coming with you guys. I will watch a movie."

"Well, I'd be happy, but if you don't want to..."

"Yeah, tanks for the offer anyway!"

She smiles at me and took a look at her watch.

"Oh damnit! I have to be at my boyfriends apartment in an half hour. I gotta go, sorry... I hope it's not bad that I have to go now?"

I actually hoped, that we could spend a bit more time together, because she was the only one I knew besides Cody...

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Alright than. See ya tomorrow at the coffe shop, ok?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow. And have fun at the theater."

She smiled, said thanks and put 30 dollars on the table "I'll pay for you, too."

"No, I can't take that."

"Next time, you'll pay, alright?"

I smiled "Okay."

She smiled too, said bye and left the Café.

I ate my tuna sandwich and left than, too.

I decided to go to the beach to see another part of Los Angeles.

When I walked along the beach, my phone rangs.

I got a message from Cody

"Hi Sophie. Thinking about you and your beautiful eyes. Hope you didn't made plans for tomorrow evening already? Text me. xo, Cody."

It felt like a little fire started in my heart.

I answered him immediately "Hi Cody. Yeah, I was thinking about you, too. And yes, I don't have plans for tomorrow, so, see ya? Sophie."

I was happy and I liked the thought of him thinking about me.

I stared a few minutes at the waves and after that I went home to my apartment.

It was not very late, so I decided to watch a movie at the cinema.

I put on a pretty dress and a beautiful, summery scarf.

After that I made myself a little fruit salat, I went out of my flat and Started to go to the cinema.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up und had to work at the coffe shop again.

Tamara told me from the theater last night and that it was a great show.

I listened, but I actually hoped that she'd stop talking, because I had headache.

In my one-hour-break Tamara asked me, if I wanted to eat something, but I didn't wanted to talk, so I said no and ate something by myself.

When I was sitting in the Restaurant, which was on the opposite to the coffe shop, I got a text from Cody again.

"Hi, I just wanted to say, that I'm very excited to see you later. Can't wait to see you. C."

Wow, he was really thinking about me.

I had to think about our last "date" and how great it was.

I was excited, too, but it scared me a bit, that I liked that guy so fast.

After I finished lunch, I had to go back to the coffe shop.

When I came into the coffe shop, Tamara was smiling at me.

"Why're you smiling?"

"Cody was here."

"What? Why?"

"He wanted to talk to you, but you weren't here, so he send you a text."

When she told me, that he was here, I was angry that I wasn't at the coffe shop.

I wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"Come on, Sophie. Don't be upset. He told me, that you two have date tonight, so you'll see him."

She was right, I would see him later and I wanted the time to pass, so I started to work again.

After my work shift ended, I was exhausted and I just wanted to go home, because my headache was stronger.

I took my purse, went out of the coffee shop and turned right.

I heared a deep and sexy voice next to my ear, whispering "You look beautiful."

It gave me the heebie-jeebies.

Who was that?

I turned around and two, gorgeous brown eyes looked at me.

"I couldn't wait until tonight."

I looked at my watch and laughed loudly "We would see each other in just two hours. Do I need to be afraid of you?"

"What? No!" He laughed, too.

"Alright, I'll have to wait. See ya in two hours?" he said.

"Yeah. But, where do we meet?"

"You'll know." he winked at me.

A little flutter went through my body "okay" I whispered.

He smiled, turned around and walked away.

And I did the same thing.

After 15 minutes I was home, made myself a little salat and after I finished, I took a shower.

I couldn't decide what to wear , especially because I didn't knew where we would go, but I thought, that a dress would be fine.

I opened my wardrobe and picked a red dress, which made a beautiful décolleté and fit perfectly to my blonde hair.

After that I painted my nails and watched in the internet for a beautiful, girly hairstyle.

I decided to curl my hair and sticked my fronts stands of hair to the back of my head.

After I finished styling my hair, I started to do my make-up for the date.

20 minutes before our date would start, I was ready.

I didn't know what to do, so I surched a little bit in the internet for acting rolls castings.

There was one interesting casting, which was in 10 days, but it was in the morning, so I marked that day in my calender and wrote that I'd have to find somebody who would do my shift.

Suddenly my phone rang, it was Cody.

"Hi Cody."

"Hi Sophie, You know the Restaurant opposite your working play, right?"

"Sure. You wanna meet me there?"

"Yes. Could you be there in like 20 minutes?"

I agreed and went out to go to the date.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was really excited about our date, that's why I was very fast at the Restaurant.

After 5 minutes he showed up, too and he came with his car.

He got out of the car, smiled at me and came to me to say hello.

When he came to me, I saw how damn hot he looked.

He wore a dark, blue jeans, which was at some parts ripped and a white Shirt and a black Jacket over the Shirt.

He gave me a hug and I could smell his cologne, which I absolutely loved.

After that he looked at me.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks." I felt how I blushed, because of his compliment.

"Okay, come on. We'll drive to the Restaurant." he said.

"I thought we'd eat here?"

He laughed "No, I just wanted to meet you here."

"Oh okay, than let's go."

He smiled and took my hand.

"You'll love it."

He opened my car door, I got in and he closed the door.

Than he went to his site of the car and got in, too.

He started the motor and started to drive "So how was your day?"

"Not very interesting actually." I laughed "so, how as yours?"

"Well, I'm super excited to see you" His hand slowely moved to my leg.

His warm and strong hand lay on my leg and I felt how my heart beat faster.

I thought he noticed that, because he turned his head to me and winked at me.

I blushed again, why was he so hot?

We didn't talked much while driving, but he left his hand the whole time on my leg.

After 15 minutes we finally reached the Restaurant.

It looked very expensive and the people who went in there, were high-society.

"You sure that you can afford that?" I asked astonished.

"What? Oh, yeah. Don't worry." He laughed "just enjoy the evening and don't worry, ok?"

I nodded and smiled.

"okay, than let's eat something nice. I'm hungry." he said.

We got out of the car, he put his arm around my hip and we walked across the street to go into the Restaurant.

At the entrance was standing a women, who checked the names on a list.

"I have a reservation on Cody Longo." he said.

"Alright, let me check. Oh there. Thank you for the reservation and have a nice evening." the women said and smiled nicely.

He nodded and we went into the restaurant.

A waitress lead us to our table and we sat down.

The Restaurant looked expensive and noble.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"just a water, please."

"sure? you can drink whatever you want, okay?"

I nodded, but I really just wanted a water.

"Okay." he said and called for the waitress.

He ordered a water for me and a soda for himself.

The waitress brought us our drinks and the menu card.

"Okay let's see... mh, I think the steak sounds great, doesn't it?"

"No, It think the fish sounds waaaaay better." I said laughing.

"Than let's do it like that. You order the fish and I order the steak?"

I agreed and he told the waitress our order.

"So I told you what I do and what my dreams are, what about you?" I asked him.

"Well, I do different things, but my dream is simpel. I just wanna be happy."

"Wow, that's not a very creative life goal, isn't it?"

"True. But why shouldn't it be simpel right?"

I took a sip from my water and nodded.

"Yes, but I kinda thought, that you would have a very unusual life goal."

"well, you thought false." he laughed.

"apparently." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing" I smiled.

Thank God, that the waitress came with our food, because the situation started to feel very weird.

I tasted my fish and it was amazing.

"you like it?" He smiled.

"It's amazing. Honestly? It's the best fish meal I've ever tasted. and yours?"

"Oh, I knew, that my steak would be great."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I come often here." he smiled whimsically.

"Seriously. What's your job?"

"I'll tell you. But not now. You should enjoy your fish, it's getting cold."

"True." I said and ate my meal.

After five minutes we both finished our meals.

"Do you want to eat a dessert?"

"I would love to." I smiled at him.

"Alright. The cheesecake is great. Would you mind, if we'd share a slice of the cake?"

"That'd be great."

The waitress came and he ordered a slice of the cheesecake "But please bring us two pastry forks, okay?"

"Of course mister Longo." the waitress said and left.

After five minutes she came back with the cake and two pastry forks.

"Thank you." Cody said, the waitress smiled and put the cake on our table.

He put a small piece from the cake on his fork "Come on, you have to taste it. It's amazing. Open you mouth."

I opened my mouth and he slowely put the piece in my mouth.

He was right, it was amazing.

"See? I knew, you'd love it." He winked at me.

After that I put a piece of cake on my fork and put the piece into his mouth.

We finished the cake like that.

After finishing the slice of cake, he grabbed my hand.

His hand was warm and strong and while he touched me, a flutter went through my body.

"I'm glad, that you came with me today. It was amazing and I really enjoyed the evening."

I smiled "Me too."

He looked down "Thank you."

"for what?"

He looked up again and directly in my eyes.

His eyes shined and I could've looked into theses eyes for hours.

He bite his lip "Come on, I've to show you something."

"Okay, but I've to go to the bathroom before."

He nodded "But hurry."

I stood up and went to the bathroom.

When I was in the bathroom, I refreshed my makeup a little bit.

He was really sweet and I was excited, what he wanted to show me.

I went back to the table.

Cody already paid the bill and hold his jacket in his hand.

"Let's go." he said and I agreed.

He put his arm again around my hip and we walked to the car.

We got into the car and he started the motor.

"Where do you wana take me?" I asked

"You'll see." He said and winked at me.

We drove for like 20 minutes out of the city and went to a place called 'Inspiration point' in the will rogers park.

"I often come here. I really love that place."

"It's really beautiful up here." I said.

It was already dark outside and the city was full of little lights.

We got out of the car and he took my hand.

"Let's sit down."

He took me to a bench and we sat down.

He put his arm around me and I lay my head against his shoulder.

His arm felt strong, he was warm and his hand was lay down on my shoulder.

He slowely stroked my shoulder and he put his chin on my head.

With his other hand he played with my hair.

He whispered in my ear"I love your hair. It's beautiful, just like the rest of you."

His breath was warm and it smelled a bit after the cheesecake and strawberries.

I really loved the mix of his cologne and the cheesecake-strawberry smell.

We were sitting there like that for about 15 minutes.

After 15 minutes my leg felt asleep.

"I'm sorry, Cody. I have to stand up."

he smiled "of course."

I stood up and I went back and forth, than I stopped and just looked down to the city.

Suddenly he was standing behind me.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my hip and put his chin on my shoulder.

"It's breathetaking, isn't it?" he whispered.

I nodded.

He gave me soft kiss on my neck.

A flutter went through my body and my hairs lined up.

I turned around and looked into his eyes.

His eyes were sparkling.

He snuggled me and looked deep in my eyes.

Slowely our lips came closer and closer and I could nearly feel the heat between us.

Than it happened.

We kissed.

His lips felt warm and soft.

I forgot the world around me.

There was just me and him and nothing else.

His hands slowely moved from my hips to my ass and I put my hands around his neck.

The kiss felt like an emotional explosion.

After the kiss he looked me in the eyes again "I wanted to do this since I saw you smiling."

I looked on the ground, because I was ashamed.

"Hey, look at me." he said.

I followed his calling.

"I really love your eyes. Gosh, you're so gorgeous." he said whispering.

I huged him "It was nice with you today."

"It was?" he said smirking.

"Okay, It is." I smiled.

He sat down on the bench again and I did so, too.

But this time I lay my legs over his and put my head against his chest.

He put his arm around me again and we kissed again.

After that we just sat there for a long while and observed the city lights.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'm sorry, that I haven't published a chapter for a very long time. But I had a lot to study and no time to write.

We sat on the bench together until suddenly his phone rang.

"Oh God. Who's calling you in the middle of the night."

"aah. Wait, I'll look."

I stood up, so that he could take his phone out of his pocket.

He pulled out his phone and looked on the screen.

"oh, I'm sorry, I have to take this call."

I nodded "no Problem."

He stood up, too, and walked 10 meters away.

I looked after him and thought again about our kiss.

While thinking about the kiss, I could literally feel his warm lips on mine again.

A flutter went trough my body, but I was pissed on the same time.

When I came to L.A., I swore myself not to fall in love, but to concentrate on my career.

I also swore, that I wouldn't kiss somebody after such a short time, and taa daaa, I even kissed like the hottest guy in L.A., great!

Cody stoped his call and came back to the bench.

He huged me from behind and I felt his warm and soft lips on my neck.

I closed my eyes, his hug became stronger and he kissed me on my neck, my lips and my (stirn).

His lips were warm and still tasted a bit like strawberry and cheesecake.

I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me and I smelled his cologne.

Now I turned my head around and kissed him on the lips.

He came to the front of the bench, sat down and (zog) me on his legs.

We sat there kissing for a long time, but after a time I got a bit tired and laid my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my back and laid his head on my head.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered and smiled at me.

I didn't knew, if this was reality or already my dream, because I was really, really tired.

"Mhh."

"I think you don't know what I mean..."

Nah, it wasn't a dream, so I looked him into the eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, yes, of course, you're beatiful, but YOU are beautiful, your character, your thoughts, everything. I don't know you very well, true. But I'd love to see every peace of you..." He didn't smiled this time, he was totally serious.

"I think you drunk to much wine" I said laughly.

"No, I'm serious Sophie."

"Okay." I smiled "I would like to know everything about you, too."

He nodded.

We sat on the bench for 10 minuted until suddenly a (sternschnuppse am himmel vorbeiflog.)

"Oh, did you saw that Cody? I have a wish free."

"Okay, than think about it. It's just one wish!"

"I know."

I wished, that God would help me with everything and that I'd be happy.

"And? What's your wish?"

I looked shocked.

"Seriously? I can't tell you my wish. Otherwise it won't became reality!"

"Whaat? Oh, that's why my wishes never became true." He laughed.

"Oh, look, there's another one. Now you have wish free."

"Okay... Mh, let me think."

"Do you have a wish?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Okay, now, don't tell somebody..."

He nodded.

Suddenly he kissed me and pulled me closer to his body.

His hand was on my neck and his other hand on my back.

A warm feeling went trough my body.

"Wow, you're right. If I don't tell anybody about my wish, it'll become true." He laughed.

I smiled "see?" and laughed, too.

"Cody?"

"Mh?"

"There's another one. You have another wish free."

He nodded "okay, I have a wish now."

"I think we should go now..."

"If you want to..."

I nodded and stood up.

He (seufzte) and stood up, too.

He grapped my hand and we went to his car.

He opened the car door for me again and I got in, than he wwent to the other side and got in, too.

He started the mototr and we drove down again.

"Where do you live?"

I told him my adress.

"Seriously? I lived there for a few years."

I smiled and laid my head against the window.

My eyes slowely closed.

After 20 minutes I opened my eyes again.

"Omg, did I fellasleep?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Wha... What did I say?"

"You always said my name and said that you love chocolate and cappuccino." He laughed.

"What? How embarassing..."

"Naah, now I know at least what my name is and where I should take you for the next time."

I would love to disappear, but sadly I wasn't a magic women.

"But the Restaurant was great Cody, thank you." I smiled ad gave him a kiss.

He nodded "Should I bring you to your door?"

"No, that are just 3 meters, I think, I can handle that."

He laughed "Okay."

I got out of the car and went to my door.

I turned around "Bye!"

He smiled and threw my a kiss.

I went into my apartment and went directly to my bathroom.

Thank God, I wouldn't have to work tomorrow.

I brushed my teeth, went to the toilet and (abschminken).

Than I finally got into my pyjama and went to bed.

I fell asleep with the sweet taste of Codys lips and his great cologne.


End file.
